


Name-Calling

by toesohnoes



Category: Misfits
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-02
Updated: 2011-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-15 07:31:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon. Nathan. The locker room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Name-Calling

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood.tumblr.com/post/3064810378/misfits-nathan-simon-for-taemptress).

For once in his life, Nathan isn’t insulting him. There’s the typical line of porn-inspired drivel (yeah, fuck, so tight), but compared to being called a melon-fucker it’s a line of sweet-nothings.

Simon is held firmly against the lockers as Nathan fucks him, his entire body rocking as Nathan’s hips jack-hammer, rabid and horny in a way that only he can manage. Simon’s mouth is trapped open, gasping for breath he can’t find, as his body feels as if it’s burning; he’s sure it’s not supposed to feel this good, not like this, not with Nathan.

Nathan grabs hold of his cock, far too tight, but that just makes it better, just makes Simon want it more, eyes screwed shut as he makes choked pants for air - he wants to tell Nathan to keep doing that, harder and faster and all that porn star stuff, but his mouth won’t work, throat won’t relax, so all that he can do is take it, hoping that Nathan never decides to stop.


End file.
